


Loki Meddleston - The Deleted Scenes

by RoseAmaranth



Series: Loki Meddleston [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger's Compound, Backstory, Chaptered, Combat Training, Complete, Deleted Scenes, Flirting, Insecure Tony, Jealousy, M/M, Meddling, Oblivious Stephen Strange, POV Loki (Marvel), Pre-Relationship, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: Two scenes that were meant for 'Loki Meddleston' but were ultimately removed. I decided to post them on their own separate work.





	1. Tony & Loki in the Training Room

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read 'Loki Meddleston', I recommend it. These scenes can make sense on their own, but it's better knowing the story.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is in the training room. Loki finds him and decides to join him. Obviously as Doctor Strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene was the original version of the meeting between Loki and Tony in the training room. Far more lighthearted and even a little flirty. While editing it, the scene took a more serious tone, which altered the rest of the story. But I really liked this version and didn't want to lose it.

Loki found Tony standing in the middle of the training room floor. His hands were clasped behind his back and he seemed to be looking out the window, lost in thought. Loki shape-shifted into the now familiar form and stepped inside, gazing around the room and waiting for Tony to notice him. He wondered if it was normal for the sorcerer to even be in the compound, let alone in the training room, when there were no meetings planned. Did Stephen ever just...hang out with the team?

It didn't take long for someone as battle-weary as Tony to notice someone enter the room. He turned quickly, apparently ready to attack, only to startle to a stop. His eyes widened as he took in Loki's Strange form and his head cocked to the side.

“Strange? What are- I mean, normally you're doing magic stuff. What's up?” Right. So Strange being in the training room in the compound was definitely _not_ normal. He shrugged.

“Nothing. I just decided to pop in and see things for myself. I mean, this may one day be my home base.” Tony's eyes widened even further at that, his mouth opened and closed if trying to find words but discovering there were none there. What exactly was so shocking about Doctor Strange being an Avenger? It seemed like the most obvious conclusion.

Especially considering the connection between Strange and Stark.

“What?” Tony finally blinked and shook his head, face displaying obvious disbelief.

“It's just- you've never said anything about joining the Avengers. Nothing about considering it or that it was something you'd like one day. It's the closest to an answer I've ever been able to get out of you.” Loki understood then that this was the big question hanging between the doctor and the billionaire. Tony clearly wanted him to join the Avengers, both for professional and personal reasons, and for some reason Strange was avoiding a direct answer. Loki knew, even in his brief time with the team, that Strange addressed everyone and everything directly. So the fact he wasn't giving Tony a 'yes' or 'no' answer, or even a hint of an answer, was big.

Something like hope flickered across Tony's face as he waited for whom he thought was Stephen to say something, but Loki didn't know what the sorcerer would say. He wasn't telepathic (yet), so the best he could do is shrug and look around the room. Maybe some training would get his mind off Loki's little slip-up.

“You know, there aren't too many heroes in my part of the world to train with. Mind if we spar a little here?” Tony's shoulders sagged and his lip tightened into a thin line. He seemed to be trying to read into the doctor's words before ultimately deciding to let it go and offering a small smile. Still tight, but that surprisingly reached his eyes, the corners crinkling,

Then again, it wasn't all _that_ surprising. He wondered if Strange could stab him through the stomach and spit in his face and still have Tony look at him as if he placed the sun in the sky.

“Your part of the world is still in the city, you dork. And you mean to tell me there aren't a crap ton of wizard students who could train with you? You know what? I'm just going to ignore that obvious little excuse and let you train with me. Usually, we only allow initiates and current members use this room.” He winked. “But for you, Doctor Cryptic, anything.” 

Loki wanted to throw up, but it was a pretty good sign. It was the first time he was flirting with the sorcerer (at least since Loki started visiting as him.)

“You're on, Stark. Just remember who you're dealing with.” Tony rolled his eyes.

“Yeah. Yeah. 'Master of the Mystic Arts.' Listen, master, can it and put your money where your magic is.” Loki felt panic drop into his stomach. He couldn't do the spells Stephen knew. He'd learned a different kind of sorcery from his mother on Asgard. He knew what Stephen's looked like, had seen it a few times in action, but he had no clue how to replicate or fake it.

“On second thought, we better hold off on the Boom Boom Whoosh. Everyone needs hand-to-hand combat skills. What if your little magic sparkles fizzle out in battle? I can't always swoop in and save you.” Something in his tone, in the way his eyes softened when looking at Strange, had Loki believing Tony would gladly save him in battle; in fact, he would probably love to do it a lot more. Of course, so long as the sorcerer wasn't in real danger. 

He had a feeling Tony would rather cut off his own leg than see Strange in a life-threatening situation.

Thankful Tony wanted to work on hand-to-hand combat instead, Loki fell into a battle stance and the two tried their best to pin the other. It felt nice not having his brother beat him in ten seconds, though Tony still turned out to be a semi-worthy opponent. For a human, anyway.

Finally, Tony somehow caught him in a rare moment of distraction and was able to flip him onto the ground. Knocked breathless, he watched as Tony smirked down at him for a few seconds, and when Loki didn't move right away, watched his brows crinkle in concern. Always so predictable.

“I'm....fine. Just.....catching.....my breath.” Tony, of course, relaxed instantly and smiled. 

“You had me worried for a second there, doc. Can't go hurting one of our best allies. What would the team think if I could hurt you even with no armor on?” Loki sat up and glared at Tony.

“Obviously....that I took.....pity....on you and let you win.” Tony arched a brow and crossed his arms.

“Oh yeah? Best two out of three?” Loki stood and dusted himself off.

“Actually, I should probably get going. Magic waits for no one.”


	2. Tony & Loki in Tony's Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wants to talk to Tony, but clearly he doesn't like Loki. So, naturally, he puts on a friendlier face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took place after Stephen dumped Loki back at the tower (after finding him in the Sanctum). Because I changed a few things while editing, this scene didn't really fit with how Loki ended up scrambling to fix Tony and Stephen's relationship and save their friendship. I still like the idea of Tony venting to Rhodes (even if it is Loki). 
> 
> I also like we get to see a bit more of what happened to Loki post-snap.

In a new form, he stepped into the office and closed the door quietly. Tony was slumped in his chair, clicking his pen on the desk over and over with drooping eyes. Humans were some pitiful creatures who wore their hearts on their sleeves too much for their own good. He cleared his throat to grab Tony's attention. His face perked up, only to fall when he realized who it was.

Or, rather, who it _wasn't_.

“Rhodey, now is not a good time. I have a lot going on.” Loki had been around long enough to finally pick up on the nicknames people used with each other. Colonel Rhodes was addressed as such by everyone except the spider child and Tony, who called him 'Mister Rhodes' and 'Rhodey' respectively. Tony had a few different nicknames from various members of the group, but Rhodey was the only one who called him 'Tones'. 

“Tony, how long have I known you now? You know that doesn't fly with me. What happened?” Tony watched his twiddling fingers for a long moment before he finally stood and began pacing.

“I don't know what happened, Rhodes. Honestly, I just don't know.” Loki really wanted to roll his eyes at Tony's dramatics, but he knew Colonel Rhodes wouldn't act that way with his best friend. So instead, he approached Tony and stopped him with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Start from the beginning, then. Let it out, Tony.” The man finally sighed, all the tension in his body seeming to release all at once. 

“My therapist often says I need to stop bottling it in so much. Okay, but promise you won't interrupt.” Loki nodded, leading them to two adjacent seats to lounge in while Tony rambled.

“Ready when you are, Tones.” He spoke gently, wanting Tony as comfortable as possible so he wouldn't feel the need to hold back. This was his chance to really see inside Tony's head (and not have to employ a spell to do so). To get an idea of how he felt and just how deep it all went. Not to mention getting to the bottom of what happened in the hall with Strange. Tony flopped down onto the couch, Loki sitting on the other. Tony called for a cup of tea for himself and coffee for Loki. 

How did Rhodes drink _black_ coffee??

“Okay, so remember the snap?” Loki nodded. He had 'died' before the actual event, but true to his nature, he had faked it so he could disappear for a while. He had seen people all around him fall to ash and had known with a sinking dread that Thanos had done exactly what he had set after. A complicated chess game that Loki had been a pawn in, back in New York. He shuddered at the memory of blinking 'awake' in prison on Asgard, knowing what he had done and being unable to argue against the charges.

Thor always believed in him, something of a fault in his brother, but it ended up being in his favor. 

“Before that, we were on this trash heap planet named Titan. I know I've told you about that before. When everyone but Nebula and myself turned to ash and I nearly died on that damn spaceship staring off into the cosmos.” Loki nodded again, though he actually had no idea what Tony was talking about.

“I remember.” Tony sighed.

“This is all so difficult to put into words. Like, I can feel my mind racing a hundred miles an hour. Okay, so before even that, back on Earth, we- Pepper and myself- were in Central Park talking about dreams when _whoosh_ , some sparkly orange hole opened in the middle of the park. Careless idiot.” Loki was quickly growing bored of playing the sympathetic friend, wishing he had taken on a form that could rush Tony along more. 

“The Sorcerer.” 

“Exactly. And he comes out all noble with this mission. And even then I was like _'Oh my. Okay. Wow.'_ but I still had Pepper at the time and then Bruce came through right behind him and everything got all serious and that feeling was fleeting in the face of world destruction. And then, in that dusty museum he lives in – Stephen, I mean – they explained what the Infinity Stones are and how important it was that Thanos not get any of them. Except he already had two of them from some alien planet he decimated and from Thor's brother, Loki.” Loki nearly phased back into his proper and glorious form to insert one of his daggers into Tony's shoulder and demand he understand just what he had been trying to do all those years ago on the ship.

Instead, he leaned forward in his seat and offered his best sympathetic smile.

“So, we were at a disadvantage already.” Tony snorted.

“You _would_ say it like that. Once a soldier, always a soldier. But yeah. Anyway, so I snark at him because that's what I do, and to my delighted surprise, he snarked right back! I mean, how often is it I find someone who can match my repartee? I made an AI because no one I knew could. Not even Pepper.” He sighed, and Loki was truly growing impatient with all the sighing and backstory he didn't really need. Or care to know.

“What does this have to do with you moping around your office like a kicked puppy?” Tony chuckled.

“No interruptions. I'm getting there. So, then this idiot goes out onto the street because an alien spaceship has landed right outside his house and is trying to take the stone he has. Well, _had_. And he does this magic dance thing and thinks he's oh so cool clearing the street with some sparkly orange wind. He actually has the nerve to _wink_ at me. Which, yeah, okay, I admit wasn't the worse possible thing. But we were still dealing with those aliens so I didn't really have time to process until later. Or flirt back, for that matter.” He cut off, hand running through his hair. “Well, I thought he was flirting, anyway. Now I'm not so sure.”

“Then he gets captured by Squidward and I have to go save him because we couldn't let Thanos get another stone. And somehow the kid got involved and ended up being on the ship too. We blasted Squidward out into space and saved the doc, who of course didn't say thank you. And then he wanted to turn tail and hide. After I had already told him to get out of there. To take the stone somewhere else. But then I had an idea. Why not go surprise Thanos instead? He'd never expect the team from Earth to drop in and say hi, right?” Loki muffled a bored sigh and nodded.

“So, I said as much to the doc. I, of course, expected him to laugh in my face. Or call me insane. Hell, I was ready to declare myself insane, but we were running out of options. Those aliens were far more powerful than any of us on Earth. Even him. So, why not drop in? Maybe the element of surprise would work for us. Honestly, it made so much sense at the time.”

“Unsurprisingly, he did disagree at first. Then, I don't know, I guess I somehow convinced him? Or maybe he's as loony and self-sacrificing as me because he agreed. For the first time, someone really listened to me.” He sighed dreamily. “No one on the team really did at the time. Especially not Steve. It was a nice change. And coming from an arrogant stranger bent on making life difficult just because he can, well, it was a nice bonus.”

“That's really nice, Tony.” He smiled.

“It was. Okay, now on the planet, we met this team. We had a plan, sort of, and Strange had the stone to check out how to win. He seemed...grim when he came out of it, but there was a chance to win, so we didn't question it. We all fought like a real team, Rhodey. Which was so weird because other than the kid, I had known the others for a matter of hours at most. In the end, I was going to die. But then that idiot, that beautiful yet frustrating idiot, gave the stone away. Saved my life. Turned to dust for it. I remember feeling... a weird emptiness in my stomach. But then the kid also turned to dust and I didn't have the energy to care about anything else. Not even losing.” Loki was at least understanding why Stark was so... _attracted_ to Strange. Nothing like the trauma that comes with the end of the world to bring two people together. 

Not that it wouldn't have happened without that. Loki hadn't spent much time with the team, or Strange, but he sensed the two were a lot more alike than perhaps they realized. Aside from their looks (which was kind of weird), they were both intelligent (for Midgardians), nearly the top of their respective fields, quick as a whip with their wit, and both ridiculously stubborn individuals. Don't forget arrogant and idiotic about their feelings. 

Most people would clash with egos like theirs, but for some reason _they_ didn't. Something about them kept them from tearing each other apart, which is why even without the end of the world, Loki believed things probably would have worked out for them anyway.

“Rhodey, I lost the kid that day. Nothing else should have mattered, but after weeks of being trapped on that stupid planet, working with Nebula to fix the damn ship and get home, I realized I missed my verbal sparring partner. I kept turning to grab something, a barb on the tip of my tongue, and only finding Nebula working away. Stephen and I had gotten to know each other a bit more on the trip to Titan, like what we each did before becoming superheroes and stuff like that, and I missed the companionship that came with his stupid arrogance. It was stupid.” Loki shook his head, playing therapist because Stark really needed it apparently. Save these humans.

“Tony, it's not stupid. It was the end of the world to you. Plan or no plan, you were dealing with the trauma of losing people. Of losing in general. You can't blame yourself for how you felt then, good or bad.” Stark smiled.

“Yeah. Bruce actually helped me work through that. Not the best psychiatrist, but he's a great friend. But thank you. It just feels ridiculous because I knew him for, what, a couple days? Maybe? And now I've known him for a little over a year and I'm ready to drag him to the altar. Ready to promise everything to someone I didn't know just a year ago. Isn't that kind of insane?” Loki rubbed his temples.

“I think it's not even close to the wildest thing you've ever done. You have to stop beating yourself up for what you think should be normal. Tony, nothing in your life is _normal_. Haven't you noticed?” Stark finally laughed, a real one from what Loki could tell. A lot of what Loki was saying was exactly what he thought, though perhaps not in the comforting friendly way Colonel Rhodes would have intended. Tony Stark's life was insanity from where Loki stood. At least compared to most Midgardians. He was surrounded by mutant beings and magic. He should have died long before this moment, and he was always throwing himself into dangerous situations.

Maybe he should be working on keeping the wizard and the mechanic far from each other. Oh well.

"Thanks, Rhodes. But what should I do about Stephen? He's driving me _crazy_. Like, sometimes we have these moments and I think _wow, there could be a real chance'_ and then he disappears for days or totally ignores me. Oh, and now he seems to have taken interest in Loki, of all people. I mean, I could see why, and I'll always be happy for him because I love him and he deserves happiness, but it just doesn't sit well with me. Just now I saw Stephen dropping him off, looking majestic as always, and there was this, like...moment. Or energy. I don't know. Do you think I'm looking too much into it? I mean, Loki kept asking me all these questions about him too. If they become a thing, I might throw up.” Okay, Loki knew there was jealousy on Stark's part, but he didn't realize it was like that. He had to suppress an urge to roll his eyes and instead pushed against every instinct and patted Tony's knee.

“Don't get me started on him avoiding my question. I can have endless patience, but he just keeps dodging the invitation. I can take a no. I hate when people treat me like I might blow up or come undone just because something upsets me.”

“Tony, have you considered just talking to Stephen about this? About how you feel? It might clear a few things up.” Stark instantly shook his head.

“No way. Not with how he's been acting. And he has a cool magic buddy anyway. It's probably better that way. Who am I kidding thinking I stood a chance. I just have to hope he wants to join the Avengers. And figure out how to ban Loki without Thor getting upset. _That_ would cause a literal storm.” Okay, Loki had to shut this down. He knew for certain Stephen Strange hated him and wouldn't date him if they were the last men on Earth. Or in the universe. Loki's sorcery actually made Strange dislike him more for some reason. Plus, Loki wasn't all that fond of the wanna-be sorcerer. Things couldn't move forward with all this jealousy between them.

Funny enough, they were both jealous of the other's relationship with Loki. Or what they thought was a relationship. Silly humans.

“I don't know Stephen or Loki all that well but I don't think you have a thing to worry about there. Believe me.” Stark again denied his words, running hands through his hair until his head was nearly on his knees.

“You didn't see him. _Them_. I care so damn much, Rhodes. I wish I didn't.” Loki snorted.

“Maybe his sorcerer pal has a spell to help you.” Narrowed eyes met his and Loki knew that was the wrong thing to say. Suspicion flickered over Stark's face.

“Willingly have someone put a spell on me to alter my thoughts and emotions? Have you hit your head, Rhodey? Aside from Stephen, I don't trust magic. I felt that was pretty clear with all the anti-magic suits I've made.” Shit, he messed up. He forgot Stark was terrified of sorcery. 

“I just mean, if it comes down to it, I'm sure there is a spell or something to help you. Of course I don't actually think you should do it, but if it's tearing you up so badly, it's worth a thought.” He waited, fingers clutching his cup hard enough to shatter if he wasn't careful. Suspicion still lingered, but Stark slowly backed off and nodded.

“Yeah, well, the only one I would let near me with magic like that is Stephen, and I couldn't tell him about it.” He glanced at his watch. “I need to go. See ya, Rhodey Roo.”

Loki glared up at the ceiling long after Tony disappeared, wondering just how long would these stubborn humans drive themselves insane. He was growing bored with the game now, close to abandoning it totally, but he was stuck in the middle of it too. Strange thought he was making moves on Stark, as did Agent Romanov and Colonel Rhodes, and Stark was terrified of losing Strange to Loki's evil sorcery or something. Flattering if he were interested but more inconvenient considering his plans.

He was going to have to somehow convince them Loki was not the one in their way to happiness- they were.


End file.
